The Office assisted in their continued support and providing oversight over CCRs intellectual property and technology portfolio and supported the infrastructure necessary to ensure continued new and creative collaborations that result in successful technology development and transfer to our industrial partners. The Center for Cancer Research is the most active and successful intramural research portfolio on the NIH Campus consisting of over 280 active clinical trials, 37 new Cooperative Research and Development Agreements with industry, 46 new patents, and 89 new commercial licenses. In addition to the CCRs collaborations with industry, the Center continued to share and transfer CCR technologies with the extramural community by sending several thousand shipments of research materials including new animal models, cell lines, plasmids, vectors, and other research tools to global collaborators. The Centers technologies continue to bring in an increasing amount of royalty income to the institute through licenses. Last year, the net income from CCR royalties increased significantly. CCRs technologies can be found in over 200 licensed products including many successful FDA approved products from CCR laboratories include: AIDS test kit, Fludara, Videx, Hivid, NeuTrexin, Taxol, Vitravene, Velcade, Zevalin, Kepivance, Prezista, and Gardasil. OPIP supported the Centers efforts to ensure that CCR continues to be a leader in biomedical technology successes by being part of an infrastructure that supports collaborations. The Office has continued to provide oversight of CCRs patent expenditures to ensure that funds are appropriately reinvested in new technology development and ensure that research tools are made widely available to the research community. The Office has been actively involved in the CCRs umbrella CRADAs and provides administrative and technical support for several highly successful CRADAs with industry and is actively pursuing additional universal CRADA opportunities. Under these CRADAs, the CCR investigators have gained rapid access to multiple novel pharmaceutical compounds for further basic research and clinical development. In addition to the basic research being conducted with these agents, patients have been treated under multiple protocols. These industrial collaborations will contribute directly to the development of novel clinical compounds with potential for positive impact on public health. One successful project accomplishment from 2012 involved the development of a new tool to license unpatented research materials and better ensure that the tools are distributed and made available to the for-profit sector through licenses. In the past, the execution of a research licenses could take significant time. There was a clear need to provide companies with other options that decrease the time involved in the licensing process, reduce transaction costs associated with negotiation, and ultimately expedite the distribution of valuable research tools. It was crucial that the CCR in collaboration with OTT take steps to ensure that innovative research tools, made by the investment of Federal research dollars, be made widely available to the private sector. When new biomedical technologies and research tools are efficiently transferred to the for-profit sector, the American public benefits by the improvement of public health and economically the biomedical sector is stimulated and strengthened. In addition, income generated by licenses is reinvested to support our federally sponsored research activities. To be successful in accomplishing project goals, a novel website was designed to be user-friendly, efficient and flexible, easily customizable, incorporate an electronically fillable license agreement, scalable to allow for growth, provide a searchable database, and allow for electronic payment. Other key innovative attributes of the website are that it creates a unique web based catalogue for research materials available for licensing, provides verification of research material availability, reduces licensing execution time, reduces internal costs associated with licensing, and keeps the licensee informed of the status of the order throughout the process. The Office of Technology Transfer (OTT), NIH, in partnership with the Center for Cancer Research, National Cancer Institute (NCI), successfully accomplished its goals in the creation of an electronic Research Materials catalogue (eRMa).